Weapons (Payday 2)
In PAYDAY 2, players may carry one primary, secondary, and melee weapon each. Few weapons in the game are also currently only available to non-player characters. Weapon mechanics Weapon statistics are taken from the following sources: * The in-game inventory screens * The PAYDAY 2 Weapons Spreadsheet * The PAYDAY 2 Melee Weapons Spreadsheet Displayed statistics The following statistics are displayed in the inventory screens: Total ammo The maximum ammunition reserve the player can hold for this weapon at any time. This includes the rounds in the magazine, i.e. 150/30 means that the player may carry up to 150 rounds and there are 30 rounds in the magazine (this does not mean a total of 180 rounds). Any improvements to the magazine capacity do not allow you to carry more ammo; this will only allow you to reload less often. Damage The amount of damage dealt in a single hit. Each enemy has his own head-shot damage modifier while some are resistant to body damage. Shotguns shoot a number of pellets instead of a single bullet and any single pellet landed deals full listed damage. Damage from multiple pellets hitting the same enemy will not stack. Accuracy High accuracy reduces weapon spread while low accuracy results in bullets flying randomly from where the gun is aimed. Thus, higher accuracy increases effective range of the weapon and helps with ammo conservation while lower accuracy increases the chances of missing and wasting ammo. Accuracy is improved while aiming down the sight or the scope. This, however, takes time, reduces the field of vision, and slows the player down. Excluding boosts from skills, accuracy is capped at for shotguns and for rifles (except for the M308 which is capped at 22). Stability Stability reduces recoil. Each shot shakes the weapon and affect player's aim temporarily. The lower the weapon's stability, the more it is a problem and the more time player must adjust their aim while shooting or wait for the weapon to stabilize. Stability is less important in weapons with low rates of fire. Stability is capped at 34 for rifles, for shotguns, not including boosts from skills. Concealment Higher concealment reduces the player's detection risk, thereby increasing the amount of time NPCs and cameras need to detect the player. An increase of one point of concealment decreases detection by more than one point unless the concealment value is already very high. Detection risk has its maximum and minimum levels and can be additionally affected by armor and skills. Obviously, this stat is only important on stealth heists. Concealment is visually capped at for all weapons, barring any boosts from skills and attachments but the actual (unseen) value can exceed what is shown in the inventory screen. Threat When firing at enemies, they sometimes dive for cover instead of returning fire. Higher threat increases the chance of this. This is useful when trying not to get overwhelmed, but can make it harder to actually hit enemies. Threat does not affect the chance of making an enemy surrender, nor does it affect one's ability to control civilians. Rate of fire How quickly a weapon fires during automatic fire. Higher rate of fire contributes to more damage per second, but combined with low stability makes for more problematic aiming, which in turn can offset effective damage output and waste ammo. The rate of fire of semi-automatic weapons, such as most pistols, is additionally restricted by how fast the player can click, so its benefit depends on the player and weapon. Undisplayed statistics The following statistics are used in the game but not displayed in the inventory screens. Reload time The time it takes to reload a weapon varies by weapon, and is modified by skill bonuses and whether or not you're doing a tactical reload (see below). In the infoboxes on individual weapon pages, and below, the reload time is given as tt / ee when tactical reloads are available, the first number being the tactical reload time and the second being the empty-chamber reload time. Typical reload times * Pistols, with the exception of the Deagle and the Bronco .44, have a reload time of 1.4 / 2.1-2.2 seconds. * SMGs have the largest range of reload times, from 1.51 / 2.48 seconds (CMP) to 3.3 / 4.3 seconds (Kobus 90). * Assault rifles range from 2 / 3 to 2.8 / 3.9. Tactical reloads Magazine-fed weapons (be they external magazines, such as automatic pistols and assault rifles, or internal magazines, such as Reinfeld 880 and the Locomotive 12G shotguns, but not revolvers or belt-fed LMGs) can do what is called a "tactical" reload. This is a reload done before the weapon has completely run out of ammo, leaving a round in the chamber when changing the magazine. This eliminates the need to manually charge the weapon (move a round from the magazine to the chamber), saving about a second over the reload time with an empty chamber. The manual charging of the weapon is visible as an extra animation after the new magazine is inserted. Interrupting reloads Reloads may be interrupted by briefly sprinting (unless you have the Mastermind's Kilmer skill), executing a melee attack, or switching weapons. Interrupting the reload of a shotgun with an internal magazine (e.g., the Reinfeld 880 and Locomotive 12G) leaves you with a partial reload and the ability to fire immediately. For these weapons, besides the means described above, you may also interrupt the reload by briefly holding the left mouse button. This does not immediately fire the weapon; you need to click the button a second time to fire. Skills affecting reload time The following skills can reduce your reload time for particular weapons: *SMG Specialist (Ghost tier 3) increases SMG reload speed by 35%. *Shotgun CQB (Enforcer tier 4) increases shotgun reload speed by 50%. *Gunslinger (Mastermind tier 5) increases pistol reload speed by 50%. *Kilmer (Mastermind tier 5) increases assault rifle and sniper rifle reload speed by 25%. Additionally, acing the Kilmer skill allows one to reload weapons when sprinting. Falloff range Shotguns deal full damage out to a certain range (that varies for each shotgun) and after that damage falls gradually to zero at the shotgun's range limit. For example, the Raven shotgun deals 100% damage out to eight meters, falling to zero damage at twenty meters. Combined with most shotguns being inherently inaccurate (unless modified for a high-accuracy build, of course) these ranges severely limit a shotgun's effectiveness against distant targets. Once a projectile's damage reaches 0%, it effectively ceases to exist - hits will not register at all. Flechette and AP Slug special ammo types will increase the falloff range as described on the Ammunition page. Headshots Shots to an enemy's head do several times the damage of shots to the body; exactly how much depends on the particular enemy. Most regular enemies receive about 2.5x damage for headshots; special enemies such as Cloakers and Tasers receive about 4-5x normal damage. Certain heavily armored enemies, such as Maximum Force Responders and Bulldozers can normally be damaged only by headshots (for Bulldozers, only after you have shot off the faceplate). However, the following skills will give you a chance to pierce their armour to do damage: *Ghost's aced Silent Killer, which gives a 15% chance to pierce armor when using a silenced weapon. *Ghost's tier 6 bonus, which gives all weapons a 15% chance to pierce armor. Shotguns fire a number of pellets with each shot; if any single pellet hits an enemy's head it will do full headshot damage to that enemy. (If more than one pellet hits the enemy, no extra damage is done.) The Technician's tier 4 bonus will increase the damage of headshots by 25%. Primary Assault rifles Sniper rifles Shotguns LMGs Saw Grenade launcher Secondary Pistols Submachine guns Shotguns Melee Non-player weapons There are several weapons seen in the hands of some NPCs during gameplay but are not available anywhere for the players. Examples of these include: Heckler & Koch UMP45 The UMP45 can be seen wielded by members of the GenSec Elite SWAT units introduced in the Death Wish update. These SMGs deals somewhat less damage compared to a CAR-4 rifle, but nonetheless more powerful than the standard Compact-5s wielded by the regular blue SWAT which makes them dangerous in large numbers. The UMP45 has a See More Sight attached to it. Reintroduced in the Shadow Raid update, the Murkywaters PMC units also brandishes UMP45s as their standard-issue SMG. Non-player modifications There are also several modifications seen in the hands of a few enemies during gameplay but are not available anywhere for use by players. Examples of these include: Cloaker's Compact-5 The Cloaker's Compact-5 has a few unique modifications, which include a vertical foregrip, a straight magazine, and a unique suppressor. Black Bulldozer's IZHMA Shotgun The Black Bulldozer's shotgun contains a custom drum magazine unavailable to players, and allows the Bulldozer to shoot for longer without reloading. GenSec Elite SWAT Team's JP36 The Elite SWAT Team has a unique reskin of the JP36, in the same camouflage as their uniform, and carry a unique sight (HHS). Bronco Officer's Bronco .44 The "BroncoCop" 's revolver has an unobtainable laser mounted on the trigger-guard. Murkywater Guard's Eagle Heavy The Murkywater's Eagle Heavy is a reskin in total black. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Weapons (Payday 2) Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)